


More Then Meets The Eye

by Moonfull_Fl0wers



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is sad, Lung Cancer, M/M, Pet dog Singer, Secrets, This Was Supposed To Be A One Shot, klance, shit is about to go down, this isnt gonna have a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfull_Fl0wers/pseuds/Moonfull_Fl0wers
Summary: Eight years, it has been eight years since the first day Keith and Lance became a couple. Eight years of life- of happiness, but sometimes something gruesome will turn people's worlds upside down. But that hasn't happened yet. Not yet.update: Lance has lung cancer..based off a song called " More Then Meets The eye " if you listen to it you'll know what's gonna happen to lancey.





	1. The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> If you understand the title and know what it means youll know whats going to happen. haha I'm so awful. This was supposed to be an OneShot but welp. The chapters will be short though. so yeah.
> 
> Tumblr @Lilith-Fl0wer

Eight years, it has been eight years since the first day Keith and Lance became a couple. Eight years of life- of happiness, but sometimes something gruesome will turn people's worlds upside down. But that hasn't happened yet. **Not yet** .  ****  
** **

" Lance hurry up or we'll miss Shiro's wedding I need to be their at least somewhat early! I'm his best man so yeah, HURRY UP!" Keith shouts standing near the stairs tapping his index finger rapidly. 

" Okay okay i'm ready."

Instantly Keith looks up making his eyes go wide, look at his love of his life wearing a grayish-blue tuxedo with a bow tie, slicked back hair and the matching necklace Keith and Lance wear. 

_I hope this day will come for him and I._

" Wow.. you look.. look .. ravishing, no hot- no no sexy er um yeah ravishing.." stuttering under his worlds and already his face is red as a tomato. 

A soft giggle comes from Lance while walking down the stairs " Or you know you could've said beauteous, lovely, stunning, attracting, handsome, bonny. I can go on."  He grabs Keith's hand and walks to the door, locking it then to their car. 

Thankfully the two made it on time merely five minutes.

****

" Keith, Lance oh thank god you two made it on time! Lance go get your seat in the front, Hunk saved you a spot and Keith you better hurry to Shiro in the front of the church he's been walking back and forth for fifteen minutes, he's literally gonna burn the pavement. " Pidge said in an annoyed tone then stormed off into the church. 

The two did as they were told but did a little peck on the lips then departed in their directions they were told to go.  ****  
** **

" Shiro Shiro i'm here! " Keith shouted in a puff from jogging behind to the  front of a big ass church. " I'm so sorry i'm for almost being late Lance was taking his god damn time getting ready, then trafic, then-" 

 "It's fine Keith i'm just glad you're here. " Shiro replied with such a soft delicate voice adding to it was a soft smile, it made Keith tear. 

"Are you tearing up? " Shiro asked walking up to Keith. 

" No! I- am just happy i'm here, just happy to be alive that i'm able to see you this happy. Knowing this girl your about to marry is your true love. " Keith replies with a big smile. " Let's go and get your ugly ass married. " giving shiro a playful punch they both enter the church.  ** **  
****

Giving Shiro another hug  Keith walks into the hall first to the end where everyone is standing. Then shiro started to walk down the aisle, getting to the end he looks at Keith smiles and directly looks at the corridor where they opened and there she was. Music started to play and everyone stood up watching Allura walking down the aisle with her dad, behind her was two small children (their kids) holding her dress. Finally getting to the end her dad kisses her on the cheek and sits down near Pidge, Matt, Lance, and Hunk. Grabbing Alluras hand when she got next to him they look deeply into their eyes then at the priest. The wedding began.  ****  
** **

After exchanging rings then the kiss they were officially married. Everyone clapped and applaud when they both started to walk down the hall to go to the car. But of course before leaving to the after party all the females including Lance stood in a pile waiting for Allura to throw the flowers, throwing them all the girls and Lance went for them. A little pale lady got them screaming " I GOT IT! HA HA " But right after she was shoved and now Lance had them running from the girl screaming. Keith just stood their pretending not to know him, but at the same time he couldn't help to have butterflies in his stomach.  ****  
** **

_Maybe Lance is hinting he want to get married too.._ ****  
** **

After everyone chairing when the couple got into their car and drove to after party. The party was at the beach were they reserved a sections with fancy everything. _So white._ Everyone started to walk in while congratulating Shiro and Allura on their special day.  ****  
** **

" I can't believe you two FINALLY got married after what, thirteen years of being together or has it been more? " Pidge said in a mockingly tone with a big smile on her face.  ** **  
****

The two laughed and just said " we just wanted to take our time. " at the same time.  ****  
** **

" Congrats on getting married Shiro but watch out Allura is probably gonna be dominant in bed " Lance blurted out with a wink but right after Keith punched him in the arm then telling Lance to say sorry. He did right after with a tear in his eye. " That hurt babe!"

" I'm so sorry about the Shiro! " Keith said in a apologetic tone. 

" It's fine ." He laughed. " We have to go and welcome everyone that's coming to the party i'll see you at the table."  ** **  
****

" Okay." ** **  
****

After an out of welcoming everyone the party started. Everyone first went to their tables and ate then the best man's speech.  ****  
** **

" Are you nervous? " Lance whispered.  ** **  
****

" .. Yeah. " Keith replied quietly.   ** **  
****

" You'll do great Love, you always do great. " He kissed him on the cheek then stood up tapping his wine glass with his spoon.  ** **  
****

" Hello everyone sorry for interrupting but my beautiful man- Keith. " He looks down at his blushing bf then back at everyone. " Has an important speech for the couple, please give him all your attention.. Thank you. " Now sitting down he looks at his love that's now standing in front of everyone red all over.  ** **  
****

" ..Hello my name is Keith.. Im shiro's adoptive brother and well, okay i'm not really good at this kind of thing but i'll just say what i'm thinking. " he takes in a deep breath then exhales. " It has been thirteen years since Shiro and Allura first met, when he first met her he knew right away he fell in love, he **_knew_** he needed her and correctly she thought the same thing. After several dates he finally told me he found a girl- I need already from the start, he's pretty oblivious when he's trying to hide something. " Keith laughs and some other people too including Shiro and Allura. " I'm just happy he found someone that even though they are married they will be each other's best friends. I'm happy for him-them. Remember Shiro you better not shower in love  in a day or she might divorce your ass. Sooner then you think! " he laughs " Other then that I hope you two live with love and joy! I love you Shiro, Cheers! "

" Cheers! " everyone replied back and then started to talk.  ****  
** **

" That was beautiful keith. " Allura replied when Keith sat down, he looked at her and he noticed little tears in her eyes.  ** **  
****

" Yeah, thank you."  Shiro said with a smile.  ** **  
****

Later after everyone ate, the two got up and did the first dance of the night slowly holding each other tight like the world was about to brake. Then other couples, kids, everyone started to dance. They all had a blast. It was a night no one will forget mostly Lance.  ****  
** **

It was ten when his life changed everyone was dancing and he declined Keith to dance because he felt dizzy so he was sitting down watching him dance with Shiro and Alluras kids. Then all at once he got the feeling to throw up, he covered his mouth with one hand and ran to the bathroom, thankfully he made it in time. But right when he was about to flush it he noticed blood. They were splats not a lot but enough to get noticed.

" W-what.. " ** **  
****

Now shaking he pulled out his phone and called his mom. Sitting on the bathroom floor ,locked door for no one can hear the conversation his mom answered at three beeps.  ****  
** **

" Y-yes Mejo? " She answered with a sleepily tone.

 _Must've woken her up.._ ****  
** **

Lance was shaking and his mom can hear it when he finally spoke. " W-we need to talk tomorrow... In the morning, meet me at coffee bean on lakewood rd.. " He paused for a second. " Love you good night." then hanged up before she can reply.  ****  
** **

Tears started rolling down his face he just couldn't stop it. His phone buzzed and he looked at his message from keith.  ****  
** **

**Mullet <3 **

**Lance where are you? After dancing with the kids for a minute and i turn to see how you're doing you're gone. Are you okay? Where are you? 10:40 P.M.** ****  
** **

_Me_

_I'm fine. I'm in the bathroom, the headache is gone but i threw up blood- Â_ Lance looked at the message debating to send that to him going back and forth.  ****  
** **

_Me_

_I'm fine. I'm in the bathroom, the headache is gone. 10: 43 P.M._ ****  
** **

_Me_

_I'll be out soon ~ ;3 10:43 P.M._ ****  
** **

**Mullet <3 **

**That's good to hear. :} 10:43 P.M.** ****  
** **

Lance did a little laugh and whipped his tears away, splashed some water on his face and walked out. ****  
** **

_Thankfully no one was waiting to go the restroom._ ****  
** **

Lance started walking when he looked at Keith he waved and jogged over.  ****  
** **

" You good? " Keith asked.  ** **  
****

" Of course I just needed to poop." Lance gave off a big smile and keith just rolled his eyes and put his arm around lance.

" Lance I didn't need to know that. You could've said number two." ** **  
****

" But baabbee " Lance said in a whiny voice while wrapping his arms around keith then giving him kisses making keith laugh.  ** **  
****

Everyone started to leave  when it got close to midnight, wishing Shiro and Allura all the wishes on their marriage and how happy they are for them. Keith and lance were last ones to leave.  ****  
** **

" Night shiro!" Lance said with a smile on his face after kissing allura and shiro on the cheek. Keith did the same but not on shiro.. Thats weird he just patted him on the back and left.

\--

****

The next morning Lance woke up early even before Keith who seems to be out cold. He kissed his cheek and then got out of bed. He got dressed, brushed his teeth then headed to Coffee Bean were he told his mom to meet him.  But before he left he got a piece of paper and wrote- _~_ _Going to get some coffee with ma, see you in a hour or so. PS your butt is hot. ;) ~_ ****  
** **

It took him about five to eight minutes to get their but when he did his mom was standing their with such a soft smile on her face. She had her hair braided with a cute dress, sandals and of course a purse.  ****  
** **

" Hey mama. "walking up to his mom he kissed her cheek and she did the same after saying good morning.  ** **  
****

" So what is it that you wanted to talk about? "

****

Lance took in a deep breath then spoke.


	2. Secrets?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :,)

It was evening when keith woke up to an empty bed with only him in it. He yawned, looked around the room no signs of Lance so he checks his phone. Nothing.  ****  
** **

 heading downstairs Keith finds a note- ~ _Going to get coffee with my ma, see you in a hour or so. PS your butt is hot. ;) ~ making_ a  little chuckle he headed to the kitchen, making some late breakfast and  then watched some TV.  Two hours go bye still no text or reply from Lance. " _He never does this, but if he does he always gives me updates at least."_ Keith kept telling himself for the next three hours.   ****  
** **

Its five in the afternoon now, when Lance comes home. " Im home, sorry I was gone for so long. "

Walking out of the living room Keith held his phone tapping it with an angry but concern look. " You never answered my texts.. And if you do this you at least update me every three hours.. I do that with you too.. " ****  
** **

" Keith i'm so sorry. The time just flew by and I forgot to charge my phone last night so when I was about to update you the damn device died. I'm so sorry! Because of my mistake let's go out. " He smiled but in the smile it seemed fake but Keith just brushed it away.  ** **  
****

" Okay. Let me get dressed. " Looking at Lance for a moment then headed upstairs to get ready. Five minutes later keith headed downstairs but stopped when he heard Lance on the phone.  ** **  
****

_He lied.._ ****  
** **

" Yeah, yeah okay i'll see you tomorrow at ten. " then hanged up and put his phone on the kitchen table.  ** **  
****

Just frozen in place Keith didn't know what to do- what to react to, but he just shook his head and headed down the stairs. Lance looked up meeting keith's eyes and he smiled reaching out his hand for his and Keith took it, he smiled back and they both headed out on their dinner date at Legends.  ****  
** **

They both ordered their regulars and sat and their booth that is always saved for the two. ( the manager ~ Hunk ~ saves a booth for them on Friday. It's a tradition for the two. ) After receiving their food they ate in silence until Lance broke the ice.  ****  
** **

" Want to listen to any specific song on the Jukebox? Ooorrr are song? " He smiled.

It took a minute for Keith to reply but he did quietly. " Our song. " Keith smiled back at lance when he got up and headed to the Jukebox in the middle of the dinner.  ****  
** **

He started pushing buttons and then grabbed a dollar and slid it in the machine. Churning his direction to Keith, Lance started to dance to the opening of the song lifting his arm he moved his index finger saying ' come here ' and Keith gave out a giggle and got up.  ****  
** **

_Ooohh.. Oohh Wa-ooh.. Oohh oohh ~_

_Ooohh.. Oohh Wa-ooh.. Oohh oohh ~_ ****  
** **

Walking up to Lance slowly I grabbed his hand and we started to dance slowly with are heads touching ever so slightly while He and I took turns singing our song. ****  
** **

He always started first and then I.. it always made me remember the first day I fell in love with him. Eight years ago at this restaurant this song played and we just stood their looking at each other, no words needed to talk hold cause we both knew in our hearts what they were saying. So we listened to them,,Finally. First we did hate each other but I don't know what came over us maybe because we were almost adults but we knew under the painted starlight that glew and this song, it just came clear to us. ****  
** **

_(Ooohh.. Oohh Wa-ooh..)_

_Each Time we have a quarrel._

_( Oohh..O0hh)_

_It almost broke my heart._

_( Ooohh.. Oohh Wa-ooh.. Oohh oohh )_

_` Cause i'm so afraid that we will have to apart._

_( Aaahh Aaaahh Aahh )_

_Each night I ask the stars up above._

_-_

_Why must I be a teenager in love?_

I'd always sing the ' Oohh wa-ooh ' while lance sang the course until the song gets to ' Why must I be a teenager in love. ' Then we switch parts, it has always been a tradition for us and I hope it'll stay forever.  ****  
** **

After we finished our little dance/song we went back to our booth laughing. Finally finishing our food we said our thanks to Hunk and left in a good mood.  ****  
** **

" Wanna watch a movie or hit the sack? " Lance ask while unlocking the door to our house.  ** **  
****

" Movie. "Keith says instantly.  ** **  
****

_˜I want you to hold me for I know that you still love me, before I believe my thoughts that you're over me." Keith_ kept on thinking this while they both changed into their pjs. Keith finishing first of course  headed downstairs to get comfy with a blanket around him, but before he was able to  he heard a phone vibrate. He looked at the direction of the sound and their was Lances phone where he left it, Keith hesitated to look but he did. He only looked at what popped up on the screen so he's not going into his phone directly. ****  
** **

_Unknown_

_Lance I need to talk to you. 7:28 P.M._ ****  
** **

_Unknown_

_Lance please answer. 7:47 P.M._ ****  
** **

_Unknown_

_Lance really I NEED to talk to you! 7:47 P.M._ ****  
** **

_Unknown_

_I know you're probably with Keith right now but I NEED TO TALK TO YOU, SO STOP BEING WITH HIM  AND ANSWER. 8:09 P.M. ****  
** ** _

_Unknown_

_Okay that was mean.. I'm sorry.. Please answer. 8:09 P.M._

_Unknown_

_Lance please this is very important. 8:09 P.M._

_Unknown_

_You know what ill just tell you tomorrow then, cant advoid me in person. 8:45_ ****  
** **

" Why does a unknown number know Lance and me.. Why does this person need him so desperately. " Keith says to himself quietly. He shakes his head then looks at the stairs hoping Lance isn't there ( _He isn't thank god )_ so he goes back to the couch curling himself up in the blanket he still held.  ** **  
****

" Guess what movie we're gonna watch~ " Lance's voice whispered next to keith's ear. " The Troll Hunters! Who doesn't want to become a Troll hunter? "  ** **  
****

Keith giggles  " Hell yeah! We should go around the world and hunt Trolls! "   ****  
** **

Halfway through the movie, Keith started to fall asleep on lance's shoulder like time stopped, until he started to cough uncontrollably it sounded like he couldn't breath like he's choking on a piece of popcorn we popped. He stood up instantly and went to the kitchen for a glass of water, but right when he grabbed the glass cup the sound of broken glass resinated making Keith jolt straight up looking at the direction seeing Lance on the floor with blood coming from his hand and leg from kneeling down on the sharp pieces of glass.  ****  
** **

Lance just looked at at his hands shaking uncontrollably while blood was pouring out from the middle of his palm. _So much blood.._ ****  
** **

" LANCE WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU  OKAY! " Keith ran to the bathroom to get a small towel and ran to place in against the slash on his hands. " Lance we need to go to the hospital! Lance answer me! "  ** **  
****

Silence just came from him but he answered from motion not sound. The got to the hospital and he needed Stitches on palm and some on his leg other cuts just got band aids. After that they went back home holding each other tightly when they slept.  ****  
** **

It was around three in the morning when keith woke up from a bad dream, he looked at lance for awhile until he got up to the restroom and texted shiro.  ****  
** **

Me

Shiro i'm so sorry for texting you this late but I really need to talk to you-to someone. 3:05 A.M.  ****  
** **

Keith sat on top of the toilet looking at his message he sent to Shiro that felt like hours until a response came from Shiro.  ****  
** **

_Names Shiro daddy_

_Ye-yeah i'll call you in a minute let me go somewhere quiet for i don't wake Allura. 4:00 A.M._ ****  
** **

Exactly a minute later his phone starts to ring making him pondered to answer but does.  ****  
** **

" So? Why did you text me at three in the morning. " Shiro questions with an sleepy tone. ** **  
****

Keith was quiet when he spoke hoping lance didn't hear him speak. " After or maybe at the wedding Lance has been acting weird Shiro. Today he said he was going to see his mom for an hour and he wasn't back until five. He said let's go out so I got dressed right when I was going downstairs I heard him talking to someone but he told me his phone was dead. Then after are tradition we were gonna watch troll hunters so we got comfy and I headed downstairs.. I heard his phone buzz and I checked. He got messages from an unknown number that knew HIS name and mine and that the person NEEDED to talk to him.. " keith finally took in a breath and exiled. " Okay i'm done, now say something. " ****  
** **

" Well it does seem like Lance is hiding something but I dont think its what your thinking Keith, you know he wouldn't cheat on you. Lance isn't that type of guy. " ** **  
****

" But Shir- Oh yeah I forgot while we were watching the movie he started to choke on the popcorn and we was gonna get some water I think and  he tripped I think but when he fell he dropped one of our cups making him get stitches on his left palm and both his legs.  ** **  
****

" Maybe he got up to quick and got dizzy, you should know that it occurs with everyone. But that sucks he needed stitches must've hurt. "

" Yeah.. maybe. " ** **  
****

" Keith it'll be fine you, you've been together for eight in a half years lance wouldn't just go up and cheat on you or something and if you know he _doesn't_ keep secrets from you, you two tell each other everything even if you two have stupid arguments over it." he laughs. " Just go back to bed Keith you have work remember? See you in the morning, night. " and then Shiro hanged up after Keith said night as well.  ** **  
****

He walked to the bathroom door and held onto the door handle longer than he expected he felt tears coming down his face.  ****  
** **

_When did I start crying? Ha ha I didn't even notice._ ****  
** **

For the next hour Keith was in the bathroom trying to stop himself from crying. It didn't work out as well as he thought.  ****  
** **

Almost five in the morning is when Keith stopped crying he splashed water in his face and headed back to bed. He climbed in and kissed Lances cheek and went back to bed.  ****  
** **

\--

****

Morning rose and so did he, he opened his eyes slowly hooping Lance is their and he is but he's awake, just looking at him like he's trying to find something. Both of them grow red when theirs eyes lock from . " H-have you been watching me sleep? " Keith said in an jokingly awkward tone and slid himself closer to feel Lance's body against his.  ****  
** **

" I think you look beautiful when you're asleep and now that you're looking at me let me memorize every single inch of you. " He says quietly  ** **  
****

So I did, We both  just looked at each other while he was moving his hand around my hair while I just looked at him smiling. We stayed there for maybe an hour until Keith's alarm clock rang.  ****  
** **

" I should get ready for work and so should you lance. " lifting himself up from the bed instantly Lance grabs Keith's arm making him look, it looks like he was about to say something but he didn't, he just let go and got up on the other side of the bed. Both dressed, both ate together, both told each other " love you, have a great day at work. " and then both left at the same time in opposite directions both thinking to themselves.

****

**Should I tell him the secrets I know.**

**No.**

**It'll hurt .**

**Him.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b6f_qwY8RfU the song that they means a lot to them in the story.


	3. Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha guess what Lance has....
> 
> Also I love how I made this chaper sad in the start then BOOM happy then another boom of depression. :D

After the two departed for work one did go but the other one didn't. It sucks when you've been with someone for so long but you just don't want to hurt them, break their heart so you keep it in hoping your partner won't find out. But everyone knows when you keep too many secrets in it'll cause damage for the two.  ****  
** **

Lance did have work but he called in sick for the day and headed out to the park where he was supposed to meet someone. He waited when he arrived at the park.  ****  
** **

" Dick move on not answering my texts yesterday Lance, I know i'm not your favorite sister but come on when mom told the family I needed to talk to you. But thank you for meeting up with me for I can go with you. " An tan girl maybe 5'6 with curly hair wearing a suit walked up of course she had sunglasses on as well.  ** **  
****

" Maybe next time Rosa don't spam my phone. " Lance stood up and started to walk. " Lets just go to my car and get this over with it. " ** **  
****

She walked quicker to catch up to Lance and she looked at him up and down like she's trying to see if he's changed. " You've got pailer Lance. "  ****  
** **

No answer came from him only the sound of his car opening the locks, they both jumped in and headed off to their next destination. ****  
** **

" Lance, please talk to me, how's Keith? Have you two ever thought about getting married having a family-"  ** **  
****

Right before she was about to finish he slammed his palm on the driving wheel making her shut up. " Its nice that you're being considerate about my life, but please don't bring that stuff up. " After that no one spoke for awhile until Lance started wheezing.  ****  
** **

" Lance..-" ** **  
****

" Im.. FINE! Just give me a minute to catch.. My breath. " More than two minutes passed and he just couldn't stop, he had to pull over and try to calm down but he couldn't he just started to cry and scream. His older sister just sat their in the passenger seat holding her brothers hand looking straight ahead while Lance had his free hand covering his face hoping no one can see how pathetic he looks.  ** **  
****

Maybe half an hour went by until Lance was able to calm down. His sister insisted on driving and he finally gave in letting her drive so he just went on his phone.  ****  
** **

Me

Babe BABE BAAABBEEE 10:10 A.M.  ****  
** **

**Mullet <3**

**Yes? 10:12 A.M.** ****  
** **

Me

Just wanted to remind you I love you * kissing face * and that i'll be making dinner today. Â :D 10:12 A.M. ****  
** **

**Mullet <3 **

**Haha Love you too and sounds good. 10:12 A.M.** ****  
** **

Lance smiled and looked up seeing that their pulled up in an parking lot.  ****  
** **

" Ready to go in Lance? " Rosa said looking at Lance with worried eyes.  ** **  
****

" Yeah. I want to get this over with. " Both opening the car door they locked the car and went into the big building holding eachothers hands for streangth.  ** **  
****

\--

 

Me

BABE DINNER'S READY! 7:00 P.M. ****  
** **

Me

BAABBBEEEE 7:00 P.M.  ****  
** **

Me

DINNER 7:00 P.M. ****  
** **

Me

IS 7:00 P.M.  ****  
** **

Me

READY!!!!! 7:01 P.M.  ****  
** **

Me

HURRY THE FUCK UPP! 7:01 P.M. ****  
** **

" Did you really need to spam me saying dinner is ready? You could've literally climbed half the stairs and yell it, you know. " Keith spoke while going down the stairs seeing Lance standing at the end with two wine glasses in his hand with an apron saying " Kiss the Cook. "  ** **  
****

" But that's not fancy! " Lance whined while handing Keith his cup of wine.  ** **  
****

" Spamming isn't fancy either duffus. "

" .. True, whatevs, but look at what I made us for dinner and There's a present for you too. After work I got you something I think you'll like. " He winked and walked to the dinner table sitting down, taking a sip of wine.  ** **  
****

" Present..? "  ** **  
****

" Yeah. Go to the back yard. " ** **  
****

So Keith does as he is told and their is a Nine month old Great Dane with a red bandana with paw marks around his neck looking at the slider putting his tongue on the glass wagging his tale rapidly.  ****  
** **

" ...!!! " Seeing a puppy Keith instantly runs over opening the slider having the puppy jump and lick him on contact. Laughter erupts from the two guys, After a while of the excitement Keith kneels down petting the the dog. ** **  
****

 Lance chuckles. " I know you've always wanted a running/ hiking companion or someone to play with in the pool so BOOM we now have a child, but sorry our son is fixed so no grandchildren babe." ****  
** **

" So what's are child's name gonna be ? " Lance questions.  ** **  
****

_"_ Singer. Yes i'm going to name him Singer. "   ** **  
** **

" Welcome to the family Singer! " Lance said with a big smile. " Alrighty let's all eat dinner as an family. "  ** **  
****

Dinner went great laughter, jokes anything you can image that can make a person laugh and feel delight  happened to the two including Singer who was knowledgeable barked or woofed as in talking. Singer was brown all over except his left eye that was white. His were different too one being hazel while the other was a light baby blue.  ****  
** **

After dinner the got a piece of rope and tied it around Singer as a leash and leaded him to Keith's Jeep.  ****  
** **

" Ready to get a name tag and a leash aannddd a dog bowl? " Lance says after lifting Singer in the back of the jeep as if he's talking to a human and he does respond.  ** **  
****

**"** **WOOF! "** ****  
** **

Lance and Keith gasp at the same time looking at each other both reading each other's minds they look back at sing. " Well even let you choose your baby! " ( baby= toy. ) Hearing that Singer started to jump up and down.  ****  
** **

**"** **WOOF WOOF WOOF!  "** ****  
** **

The three arrived at Petsmart got everything the dog needed and some extra stuff for him when he gets older when a even bought a  little block for he can get up on their bed so he doesn't damage his muscles.  ****  
** **

" I think the shopping went don't you think Singer? " Keith asked.  ** **  
****

**"** **WOOFFF! "** ****  
** **

He laughs at the response. Getting everything to fit was a little hard but they managed as well with Singer, getting home they led Singer to the backyard for they can have the front door open to walk in and out with all the things they bought for the Dog.  ****  
** **

" Ugh finally done. " Lance whined.  ** **  
****

" Ready for bed? "  ** **  
****

" Hell yeah I am, go get ready for bed with Singer, i'm going to finish washing the dishes then i'll head up. " Lance answered then walked up to Keith giving him a kiss then opening the slider having Singer running in. The two run up the stairs laughing and barking while Lance just stood their smiling. Turning around he grabbed all the dishes and washed them, it took awhile from the coughing but it didn't effect him that much. He started to walk up the stairs when his phone began to rang and so he answered.  ** **  
****

" Hello? " ** **  
****

" Mijo, i'm so sorry for calling you late but  I got your paperwork.. " his mom paused for a second until finishing her sentence. " From the Hospital. "  ** **  
****

Walking into their room he sat down on the beds edge gripping the sheet with his free hand.  ****  
** **

" I'm coming over right now. " lance said instantly without thinking Keith is in the same room hearing the conversation.  ** **  
****

" What do you mean coming over? " Keith asked  ** **  
****

Lance jolted hearing his boyfriend's voice but He didn't answer, he just got up grabbed some clothes and started to head out the bedroom.  ****  
** **

" Lance i'm fucking talking to you, You can't just say something like that without me questioning it, where are you going! " Keith said harshly.  ** **  
****

" It doesn't concern you Keith. " Lance just said in a cold tone still walking away, now downstairs. And Keith was right behind him shouting with Singer following.  ** **  
****

" Is it something i've done, please just talk to me. I'll make it up to you Lance! Please! Why have you been acting so distant? Is this why you got me Singer for-" Keith wasn't even able to finish when Lance got to the front door.  ** **  
****

Lance just shook his head and headed out the door.  ****  
** **

" -What did I do.. Why get me a dog if your just gonna leave. " Keith told himself quietly. " Did you only buy Singer for you can see if you still want to be with me- with us.. " looking at Singer and then at his shaking hands he fell onto the floor screaming with tears while he was pulling his hair. Like he was hoping this was all fake. But it was real and Singer sat beside him not leaving his side.  ** **  
****

A little later in the hours he was laying down where he was kneeling and Singer was still at his side, Keith wraped one of his arms around the dog for company while he placed his face agents the his short fur muffling the sound of whining and tears. The two fell asleep in that position. ** **  
****

**What did I do.**

\--

Closing the door in Keith's face making him stop what he was yelling Lance just stood their for a second until continuing to his car. He got in throwing his clothes on the passenger seat, then headed to his mom's house.  ****  
** **

After two hours of driving he arrived at his parents home. heart pounding and queasy feelings started to rush at him all at once when he got to the door. He didn't even need to knock instantly getting out of his car and locking it his mom walked out of the house holding a piece of paper.  ****  
** **

" Here. " Passing the paper to Lance.  ** **  
****

He just stood their looking at the unopened envelope shaking. He looked at his mom and she was shaking biting her nails waiting to know what the pepper says. Looking back at the paper he opens finally, he read the pepper fast and all at once tears started to pour down his. Almost like a reflex his mom latched herself at her crying child falling to the floor. The husband came out a second later stopping knowing what Lance just found out and now he's tightly holding his child as well small tears building up.  ****  
** **

Outside in the dark chirping from crickets and some birds but slightly if you pay attention you'll hear Lance and his parents crying from what they found out. Their youngest child that began his own business, always active, joked around, had amazing friends that they liked but then Keith they hoped one day their child would finally propose to him but his life just got cut in half.  ****  
** **

Finding out he now has Lung Cancer and that he has five months to live. It's not fun finding this out mostly when you wanted to start a life with someone you wanted to grow old with.  ****  
** **

**Why does life always hurt the people**

**That do nothing wrong,**

**They just want a life of**

**Happiness.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lung cancer. Lance I'm so sorry for hurting you but I love making sad fics so yeah.
> 
> this fic is based off a song btw


	4. The world is crule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey look I updated on my birthday. B) I'm so cool.  
> if you find any Mistakes please tell me. Thank you!

Before the wedding or well before everything went to shit, Lance and Keith had their lives planned. Lance was an veterinarian including a four year degree in business. When Lance was young he wanted to help all animals and, well he does, he has his own animal shelter for animals that got left to die, got hurt from human waste, someone shooting them but then left, or an animal fight. So he developed his dumb little idea that became world wide.

Keith on the other hand is an Surgeon with Shiro while Allura is a Nurse. It may be frustrating at times but he loves his job even if Â he has to do an all nighter. If he's off of work Keith is either exercising or spending time with Lance at his work or home.

The two boys actually knew each other from school but Keith just thought Lance was some crazy kid that called him his rival, it never made sense to Keith but he just dealt with it. Later in the years the rivalry disappeared and so did Keith.

Lance found out Keith moved with his adoptive family, so everything he did and screwed something up it went right onto his shoulders. All the adults told Lance he's like a second Keith so after that he despised him.

Halfway through senior year- four in a half years of being compared to Keith, he returned. His family moved back and he went back to his school. Pidge and Hunk where delighted to see Keith again but Lance stayed in the back.

Everyone in school knew Lance as a wannabe ladies man because he hit on every girl he saw but every girl rejected him in a instance. Keith watched Lance from the distance questioning what happened to him when he was gone.

Senior year was when Keith came back and Lance confronted him, he just got tired of being compared to him when he left but now that he's here he told him everything- Why he said they were rivals, why he never agreed with him, why sometimes he was just plain rude to him, and that even though he did all that he developed something but he slapped it away and just went to the ladies. After Lance confronting him Keith told him what he felt they just stat next to each other in silence afterwards thinking what to act upon.

But of course Lance was the first one to move in but at the same time Keith was going too and they bumped heads, causing them to get a bump on their foreheads the next day.

" WHAT WAS THAT FOR? "

" .. I THOUGHT YOU WERE WAITING FOR ME TO MAKE THE FIRST MOVE MULLET HEAD! "

" WELL, IN THE CORNER OF MY EYE YOU HAVEN'T MOVED.. SO I WAS GOING TO TRY. "

" Okay.. um let's ty this again but I'll lead. "

\--

" I still can't believe you two got together after that. "  Hunk said sipping his coffee.

" I thought it was interesting that first, You thought he was annoying then forgot about him, learned he hated you for no reason then boom he kisses you, you ask him why and then you two end up together. Damn. " Pidges adds into Hunks sentence.

Keith just rolls his eyes but smiles.

" So what's going on with you two anyway ? " Hunk ask.

" I don't know.. he hasn't answered any of my texts or calls for a whole week. " Hunk and Pidge looked at each other then back at Keith" Why is he avoiding you..? "

Keith looks away avoiding their eye contact and just looks through the window watching people walk and talk. " I truly don't know.. first he's.. in love with me but now I think he doesn't. I think he's cheating, ever since the wedding he's been acting different, lied where he goes and that his phone is dead- it isn't. I just don't know what the other possibilities can be. "

" Keith I'm so sorry.. "  Hunk said.

" Should I hack into his phone and laptop and see who he's taking too? You know I'll do it, tell me I can do it. "

" no it's okay. I'm going to give him a week, we'll give me a week to think everything through and if he doesn't come back to our place then I'll figure out how to confront him. "

" Are you sure about this.. I can go and talk to Lance, you know I've known him for years. "

" No no, it's fine Hunk but thank you. " Keith replies then stands but grabbing his wallet to pay for his half. " I gotta go and give Singer his nighttime walk. See you guys later. "

" Bye.. " Hunk and Pidge say at the same time.

" I'll probably come over in the morning to make you dinner if that's fine with you. " Hunk says with a big heart warming smile.  

" I always love your food, i'll leave a key under the mat then." Keith smiles and heads out of the coffee shop.

Going home with his new companion welcoming him made Keith happy but in a way he felt like something was missing. He gave Singer kisses and talked to him like a human so he didn't feel all that alone, but it was different not having Lance.

But after arriving at home Keith grabs the dog leash and does a night jog around the little town almost ten when he finishes after that he gives Singer a little snack and gets ready for bed

-

Keith's schedule felt off, not waking up beside Lance, not waking up to breakfast beside him or him waking Lance up with breakfast, not getting random texts in the middle of the day, not being able to come home to a hug and ask how work was,  and not being able to hold each other while having a hard time. It all felt off. But now with Singer Keith did have a distraction and he does love his new companion with all his heart even though he's been here for a short while.

They both go morning runs or swim or hike together and at the same time Keith has a conversation him with Singer and in a way, he responds. Of course it's an bark/woof but in a odd way Keith knows Singer understands in his way. Even though Singer is giant they share the bed together. Waking up can be a pain in the ass when you can't feel your legs and can't nearly move your stomach from having a big growing down on top of you. Sometimes When it's bedtime Keith tries to give Singer a taste of his own medicine but it always backfires and he's the one dying.

" Singer you know one day your gonna kill me and then I'm gonna haunt you when I'm a ghost. "

Singer lifts his head from Keith's chest does a little whine and lays his head back down.

" Hey now, I know you're a ' growing teen ' right now my son but don't sass talk me, also get ooff your killing me!"  Keith tries to shift his body and pushes Singer with his arms making Singer whine but he finally gets irritated and jumps off the bed and headed out the door.

“ Finally. “ lifting himself up from the bed Keith looks to the empty space of the bed but gets dresses quickly and heads downstairs seeing Hunk with food already made and Singer eating his food already.

“ Morning Hunk. “

“ Morning Keith, I love how you got dressed but didn't comb your hair. “ Hunk said with a big smile putting a plate of belgian waffles with a side of syrup next to the plate.

“ Man that smells good!” Walking to the kitchen table and sitting in one of the seats he grabs a plate and a waffle with syrup. “ my dearest hunky will you make me a side dish of mixed fruit.. pleeaassee!”

“ Already made. “ right then Hunk places down a bowl of fresh fruit.

“ Dude you're amazing. “

“ Why thank you~ “ Hunk said sitting by Keith.

“ I have to ask you a question, and I'm sorry if it ruins your appetite.. “ Hunk asked looking at his glass of water, swirling it.

Looking up after eating a strawberry Keith answers shaking his head signaling Hunk to ask his question.

“ I'm your friend but I'm also Lances.. I- well I don't really know what's happening with you two right now but maybe you guys should ask to have a brake.. or break up. I know how much this is hurting you Keith, I can see it through your eyes.” Hunk paused for a second but continued. “ I know I don't have the right to tell you that, but sometimes you have to make a decision to help yourself even if the other party gets hurts. I just want you to be happy Keith and Lance as well, but right now I want you to be happy I don't care if I've known Lance longer, what he's doing to you- you don't Deserve it. I just want you to be happy. “

Keith just looked at Hunk, lost of words. He just looked at his friend speechless but with a delicate smile.

“ Thank you Hunk. Truly, thank you.. ill think about what you said. “

“ Yeah.. no problem. I know I just said that to you but I need to go the restroom.. “ Hunk said slowly getting quieter at the end of his sentence.

" Oh my go, of course, bathroom is upstairs. “

“ Thanks! “ Hunk started to jog slowly up the stairs.

After Hunk jogging up the stairs Keith got up from his seat and emptied the plate from getting full. Then looked at Singer on the couch.

“ Singer, what do you think I should do.. I'm just so lost.. so confused. “ Keith asked singer but at the same time he asked himself the same question.

The Great Dane looked up when his name was called and barked jumping down from the couch and walking to Keith standing in the middle of the living room. Keith bent down and starting stroking singers back slowly.

“ What should I do.. Hunk is right, I should do what makes me happy but I don't want to lose Lance. “ Singer looked up at Keith and started to lick his arm but instantly ran to the front door and started to bark.

“ Hey now we were having a conversation! “ Keith said walking over to grab Singer but right when he got to his dog the doorbell rang.

“ Do you think it's the mailman? No its too early for that.. maybe its Shiro.. or.. Lance. Okay bark once for Mailman Twice for Shiro and Three times for Lance.“ Keith asked.

**‘ woof! woof! woof! ‘**

“ Alrighty, let's see. Please, please pleassee be the mailman or Shiro. "

Singer looked at Keith barked then looked at the door and barked again. Hoping it was the mailman when Keith opened the door but instantly he froze.

The only movement was Singer bombarding Lance with the tan boy laughing.

Keith just stood their watching Lance pet Singer with a big smile on his face. It felt like he just lost his voice and didn't know what to say or do.

But finally he did.

“ Why are you here. “ Keith said bluntly.

Instantly Lances smile died down and he stopped petting Singer but did little strokes on his head instead. “ Can I come inside, then we can have this conversation. “

Only silence and truly Keith felt like slamming the door right in Lance's face but he just can't. He couldn't. “..Okay.. “

Keith stood near the door while Singer ran in first then Lance but he looked around while walking to the couch like he was trying to see if anything is different. Nothing changed.

Closing the door after Lance entered their house, Keith just felt betrayed in a way. But while watching Lance walk to the living room, Keith felt like he just let a stranger into his own house. Discomfort maybe? Or he just lost his trust in Lance.

“ Are you going to sit down or just stand near the door the whole time I'm here. “Lance said looking to Keith direction.

“ I- Uh- yes. “

“ So you're going to stand their the whole time.” Lance laughs.

“.. no, I -uh mean no. “ Walking slowly to the living room he sits in the opposite side of the couch trying to have distance from his love or it it his ex-love now?

“Do you want me to speak first or do you..? “

“ You can. “

“Okay. Where do you want me to start- “ but instantly Lances phone rings and he stands up and walks to the kitchen.

“.. what did I do..to make you so distant from me. Just tell me what I did.. please.. “ Keith said silently to himself while watching Lance. But instantly Keith shook his head telling him to stop those thoughts and slammed his hand on the small coffee table in front of the couch making Lance look with a shocked esspression. Keith was now standing.

_Hunk we're you.. why are you taking so long in the bathroom, please I don't want to be alone._

“ Look at me when I'm talking to you! Do you know how this feels Lance? Being in love with someone for eight years but knowing your partner doesn't anymore? WHAT DID I DO TO MAKE YOU HATE ME! WHAT DID I DO TO MAKE YOU LOVE SOMEONE ELSE, WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS! “ Tears start falling down Keith's face instantly when he spoke.

“ Keith- “ but before Lance can say something else Keith cut him off.

“ No! Don't you dare try to slide yourself away from this conversation, do you know how much time I've been thinking about that about this? Ever since.. ever since the wedding I noticed you've been different.. did you meet someone their you like more then me so you're with her/ him. Do you not love me anymore.. “

“ Keith..- “ tears are now falling down from Lance with his phone from his hand he puts the phone to his head and says “ I have to go. “  and puts his phone down on the counter.“ Keith.. please it's not what you think. “

“ What I don't think? LANCE I SAW YOU TALK TO SOMEONE WHEN YOU LIED SAYING YOUR PHONE IS DEAD, THEN I SAW THE TEXT MESSAGES. YOU EVEN GOT UP AND LEFT WHEN I ASKED WHO YOU WERE TALKING TOO! “

“ It's not what you think... “ Lance said again but silently walking to Keith but at the same time he started to back away. “

“  it's not what I think”  ? Really Lance what the hell can it be! JUST TELL ME WHO YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH- “

“ I HAVE LUNG CANCER KEITH! “ Lance instantly shouted then covered his mouth and fell to the floor wailing.

“ Ha ha you're joking right. That's a very curly joke Lance. please just.. please tell me you're cheating. Please tell me this one you said is a lie. please. “

Lance just shook his head as a response with the whales he made.

Seeing Lance shake his head as a response Keith's heart literally broke in two.

_This is why he don't want to tell me. This is why he didn't want to tell me. This is why he acted different. This is why he got me Singer. This is why he was gone for two weeks. And all I thought was he was cheating when now he's front in line._

“ Keith's thoughts went wild, it felt like his head and heart was just breaking he felt numb. But he just launched himself at Lance holding him tightly as if he does this Lance will never go away. He will get better. Keith felt like he couldn't speak but he needed to ask.

“ .. when did you find out. “ Keith whispered.

“ Even before the wedding I began to feel sick, once in awhile I would just cough and it wouldn't stop so I thought maybe allergies.” Lance did a dull laugh. “ but at the wedding when you were dancing I felt the urge to throw up and I threw up blood. That's when I started to act distance to you.. also the person I talked to was either my sister or my mom. I'm so sorry Keith. I just don't know what to feel anymore. I'm terrified. “

The two boys just held each other for dear life now hoping time can stop, hoping that everything can stop.

“ Lance. “

Instantly Lance and Keith looked directly to the sound of the voice with Singer running to Hunk standing at the last step of the stairs.

“ Please tell me, please tell me you didn't hear what I think you heard. “ Lance asked.

Keith looked at Lance, it was like he saw a ghost then he looked at hunk who also looked like he saw a ghost but he had tears building up on his face. with his phone in his hand. Hunk shook his head whispering “ yes.. I heard everything. “ then dropped his phone and ran to the two boys hugging them tight.

For two hours the three held each other for comfort- for anything.

Hunk and Keith while holding onto Lance thought to themselves on how they are going to tell everyone else, how their lives are gonna change from learning this.  Not knowing what the future might hold is terrifying and right now it's scaring Keith, Lance and Hunk.

What's going to happen?

Why Lance, why the boy that always had a smile on his face, why the boy that fought so hard to make a mark in this world to remembered  
, why this boy? Why did he get chosen for something so cruel. Life is evil, but now all Hunk and Keith can do is spend every living moment with Lance, making it Unforgetible  
.

**The future can be fun,**

**Guessing what might happen.**

**But Sometimes, the future is terrifying.**

**If only you can go,**

**Back into the past, but that's now history.**

**You can only guess**

**what's Gonna happen in the future**

**waiting for the Next day**

**to come crawling..**

**Hoping nothing will happen**.


End file.
